Zeekis new wife
by sesygal25
Summary: a new group/ team come to the shaman tourement : three girls one of them have amazing power . Yo investigates
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King 

Chapter One : New Power 

Yoh's POV

It was one year since the shaman tournament restarted . Everyone was in the stadium watching the third match . 

Team Alpha against team Moon . 

Team Alpha looked whipped out , but they were still standing . Barely .

The youngest girl , in the pink claimed her attack : "Synchro-slash!." In a flash she disappeared from her team mates and was behind her opponents . 

In a flash of purple light two of the contenders on the opposite team , lost there farioku . Just one left . The oldest girl swished her hand out , effortlessly and a fireball bashed the last contender down . 

Her farioku was amazingly strong . Sira the new council member walked on , raising the oldest girls hand . "Team Moon wins!" the crowd roared crazily . Mostly men asking out the oldest girl .

The match was only two minutes : because the oldest girl let her partners go . If she was on her own she would of ended the match . 

"Did you see the oldest girl?!" screeched Ryu . "She is stunning! I have to meet her!" He babbled on like that while Anna talked to me telepathically :

_- The oldest on is very powerful . You have to watch out for her . Her farioku is too strong , it almost reaches yours . _

I nodded . 

_- Yoh , I want you to investigate her . Not now , it'll be to obvious . _

I grunted to show I was listening .

Everyone left the stadium after the match . Ryu was still babbling on about the oldest girl . There was something about her clothing that looked familiar .

After the match everyone went to the main restaurant , scoffing down food like pigs . Horohoro was babbling on with Ryu about the girls back in the stadium . 

"Dude, the girls were soo hot!," Horohoro exclaimed , slurping up his soup . 

"I know !," Ryu agreed . "The eldest one was so sexy!" he proclaimed . 

Horohoro nodded his head in agreement , cause he had soup in his mouth . 

"Tray! You shouldn't be thinking about girls," said Pillica . "You have to think about training." She budged her brother , friendly . 

"I know , sis. But come on!," he exclaimed . 

The muffles and mumbles in the restaurant subsided . I felt a strong overpowering presence . The moon team walked in . 

Everyone was silent . 

"Sis, I wanna get miso soup with dumplings!," said and high pitched voice 

Everyone turned around . The three girls walked towards the counter , where Silva was serving .

"Hello Silva , may we have the usual table if it's available please?" asked the eldest one . She had long lushes Purple hair , with the most radiant skin I've ever seen . And her figure was amazing , I almost mistaken her for a super model . She was wearing a long white tube top with stripes and a normal pair of blue jeans with brown boots . 

I only saw the back of her siblings : they were wearing pink t-shirts and normal length skirts with dolly shoes. 

"Hiya , Silva , how are you?," asked the youngest one . She was about fourteen years old . My age . 

"I'm will Yura , thank you for asking," Silva blushed , handing the eldest one the table card and her requite . Silva smiled at them , watching them walk to their tables .

Through out the entire time they were there everyone was quiet . 

Horohoro had a mushroom in his wide open mouth , holding the position. His cheeks were a tomato red . I think the youngest sister saw this and giggled at him , whispering something to her older sister . Their food came faster than ours . The eat it quick , leaving an average tip on the table . They left shortly after .

_- Yoh, did you feel that?_

_-__**Yeah , I did .**_

Amidamaru and Bason appeared steadily later , while everyone continued eating .

"Who was that women?," Amidamaru asked , confused . 

"I have no idea," I admitted , truthfully . 

"Dudes! She was so fine!," continued Horohoro . 

Ren didn't look on bit affected by the girls . He just eat with his sister . Ryu and Tray instantly picked this up and took advantage :

"Aww , what's a matter Ren?," teased Horohoro "You don't like girls?"

"Maybe he just can't get one," joined in Ryu . 

Ren exhaled deeply through his nose containing his anger . Then he chuckled at them .

"What's so funny?," asked Horohoro .

"you two clowns" snorted Ren "You two actual fooled yourselves in thinking you have a chance with those upper class ladies," he chuckled coldly . 

Their faces went a deep red before they replied .

"What , you think you have a shot at them?," asked Horohoro , getting irritated .

"More of a chance then you," Ren said darkly . Before Horohoro had a chance to counter they're bands went off :

"Team Nine?," asked Choco reading out the text out loud . 

"Alright , Tray you got some training to do for tomorrow!," jumped Pillica . 

_- And you got some investigating to do .._

_The next chapter : Strongest or second place ?_

_Well what do ya think ?_

_Feel free to review ! _

_And while your at it try reading my inuyasha stories _

_How will Tray's match go ? _

_Does Ren like the girls ?_


	2. Introduce

Shaman king

Chapter two :

Yoh and Amidamaru follow the young girls the next morning . The sun was rising in the sky , making the due on all the Shaman houses glisten . Little did Yoh know the girls knew they were being followed .

Yoh, had followed them to the deep forest . Kilometres away from them .

The eldest sister ,Tatsumi demand straightened an new fighting move : stepping back , clawing and finally a triple spin kick . The sisters practised this move , repeatedly . Tatsumi , then swiftly created a shadow clone , leaving it to teach her sisters while she snuck up behind Yoh . Yoh and Amidamaru were taking notes in their head .

Tatsumi swiftly , ground spin kicked up without him or Amidamaru even knowing . She compressed her farioku .

"Ouch!," complained Yoh .

"Well may you shouldn't of been spying," suggested Tatsumi in a friendly tone .

"Spying , me?," joked Yoh . "Never"

Tatsumi rolled her eyes , playfully .

Yoh , took quick look at Tatsumi , admiring her body structure and beauty .

_Wow -_ he thought of himself . _I can see why Tray was going nuts ! _

Tatsumi rolled her eyes again ,this time hearing Yoh's thoughts . She stuck her hand out . "Here , let me help you up," she suggested . He accepting and grabbed her soft , warm hand . When he was up she introduced him to her sisters .

"Everyone , this is Yoh , he was spying on us," she said . Yoh blushed .

"Yoh , this is Yura and Ram," she introduced them . Yoh's name was infamous around the shaman world . The one that defeated Zeke

"You still haven't told me your name," he said playfully .

"Right . My name is Tatsumi," she said putting out her hand . "Sort of nice to meet you," she said playfully . Yoh shook her hand happy to accept it .

"So , can I watch your training?," he asked simply

"Depends," said Tatsumi "Can we see Amidamaru?" . Amidamaru was invisible at the time , but Tatsumi could feel his presence .

"Sure!," Yoh said happily . Hiding the fact that he was surprised that she could sense him . "Amidamaru , come out!" And he did . I'm his glorious form . "Can I see yours?,"

Tatsumi giggled . "Didn't you already see them yesterday?,"

Yoh bit his lip , he was suppose to see what kind of spirit she had . Since yesterday she only showed the fire balls . "Nope,"

Tatsumi read his mind . "Okay then , Tsubasa , introduce your self," she said , knowing the result .

Bright green eyes appeared above Tatsumi's head . Yoh , contained his fear .

"Is that your?," he cut him self off , too scared to speak .

Amidamaru , faded away in the back round . Getting a bad vibe .

"Yep , you see , Tsubasa is very shy so.." It was self explanatory . She lied .

Yoh nodded only half understanding .

_He is dead . So why be shy ?_

Tatsumi grunted angrily , reading Yoh's thoughts .

"And yours?," he asked the young girls .

They giggled , then nodded . "Miki," said Yura . An blue electric spark twinkled in the centre of the girls palm . Then , a blue snake appeared wrapped around her neck . "Yoh this is Miki , my guardian ghost"

Ram turn . "Zokuro," whispered the youngest one , softly . Tiny purple flame flickered out of Ram's finger . Then it enlarged into a orange bull , with a purple aura around it .

"Wow," said Yoh amazed .

Tatsumi chuckled . "Now that we're all introduce , it only fair to warn you , Yoh , you'll have to train with us if your going to watch us," she warned him .

"Fair enough," Yoh shrugged .

_They don't know who their dealing with …_

Tatsumi sniggered under her breath , reading Yoh's thoughts .

The end of chapter two 

What do you think?

Send me ideas for the new chapters if you want .

Write me a review , it can be short or what ever .

But I already planned something big !

e-mail me at my email addresses if you wanna find out . Don't forget I'm writing Inuyasha chapters too!


	3. that's new!

Shaman king 

Chapter Three 

"Soles-trial slash!," Yoh yelled out loud . The red slash beam swished through me as I turned transparent . Ram jumped out of the way . 

"Cyclone!" yelled Ram , slashing her newly appeared crossbow at Yoh . She was pretty good at high air battles . 

Yoh jumped out of the way just in time . 

_Wow -_Yoh thought to him self .

You ain't seen nothing yet . I'm not going to reveal everything : that's what him and Anna want . Oh , no . I had already told Ram and Yura not to reveal all their skills , telepathically : just the basics . And maybe rough him up a bit , though . 

Ram wasn't done . She shot eleven arrows at him while she flew in the sky . One of them hit him . Yura's turn . 

Yura slivered through the woods quickly , upper-cutting him in the jaw . He fumbled back into the ground . Read his thoughts :

_- Amidamaru , _

_- Yes , Yoh , I'm here _

_- Lets do this . These girls are obviously not amateurs, _

_- Alright , let me completely bond with you , _

_- Great let's do this !_

I sighed . Making a origin around me . That was sent to Yura . It was complete : I exchanged my power with her .

_- Yura , now _

I said telepathically . She nodded .

The last move she made was the final blow . Yoh was too busy focusing his spirit on Amidamaru . Excellent . Bang . Pow _. _

_Yoh's body skidded across the ground . The dirt and gravel was scattered across his body . His head leant against the tree . He was knocked out . _

"_Sis..," mumbled Ram , gripping my hand tightly . I smiled at her . _

"_Don't worry," I said in a cheerful tone . "I'll heal him" and I did . _

_Yoh woke up , leaning against the bench : we moved out the forest and into the (private) park . _

_His eyes flattered open . "ERR? Where am I?" he asked . _

_I licked my lollypop . "In the park , stupid," I said simply . _

"_Hu?," he asked again . _

_I sighed . Slapped his face with some water . He shook his head like a dog in response . "What?," he spat out surprised . _

_Ram and Yura sat on the bench , just returning . _

"_aw , his wake!," giggled Ram. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Tatsumi's POV **

**Yoh finally woke up , while I held the ice pack to his head . **

**"His handsome" whispered Ram . **

**"His Anna's" I whispered / half snarled . **

**Her face fell . "Not fair!" she echoed . **

**"Ssh" Yura hissed . "But he is handsome" she blushed . **

**"Hands off , his mine!" Ram yelled . **

**This made Yoh's head sprin up . "Whaa!" he yelled . Sweat trickling down his head . **

**"Your finally , fully a wake" I said getting up . **

**"Arg" he groaned . "What happened?" he asked . **

**"You got your butt whooped" Yura laughed . Sitting over him , eyes glowing with happiness . **

**"But don't worry , Yoh . We won't let anyone know the great Yoh Osacara lost a five minute match" I said , walking away . His thoughts distrubed me :**

_**--**_ What a Body !

**"T-theres a catch . Right?" he asked . **

**"Usually.... , there is" I said calmly . "But not today"**

**"Your lucky our sisteris so kind" Ram said . **

**"Yeah! If she was cold hearted she would say something like wear an dress in your next match!" Yura said . **

**"Thanks , Tatsumi!" he yelled . **

**"Whateva , trainning over" I said calmly . "You can go back and tell Anna what you found out" **

**He wasn't surprised to figure out that I've known about spying , his ghost filled him in on that when he was knocked out . "AndYoh , you have six minutes before your Anna sends her ghost out to find you" I warned him . **

**"Crap!" he yelled . "Gotta go" **

**he spend off out the forest . **

**"Ya think he got the message , older sister?" Yura asked . **

**"Yep , defintely" I said . "bu just in case , lets create some nightmares for his team" I said . **

**..................................................................................................................................**

**Yoh's POV **

**Anna read my mind , instantly . She couldn't say anything out loud , because everyone was around the Dinner table . so she spoke telepathically .**

**--**_You lost ? Yoh I can't believe that . _

_-- I know , but I found out that the eldest is definetly the leader and the strongest one there . Check here power for me . _

**She nodded and check my band , typed in all the things in . her eyes widened . she dropped my band , luckily no one noticed . **

_-- Yoh , _

_-- Anna ! _

_-- she's , at the same rate Zik was before , before you killed him . even stronger . _

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tatsumi'z POV **

**That night we made niightmares : for everyone . **

**We found out everyones fears and wants , then left . Easy . Now we had to just wait for the next match . **

**But we had a great plan to destory each of the teams , because we also found out everything else . **

**The second Tray stepped out his hut the game began before he knew it . Yura walked past him , dazzling him . She walked straight past Tray and went to Ren . She first introduced herself , then asked for directions in a firltatous way , winking and forcing herself to blush . I sent Ram after , then they both started giggling complimenting Ren . **

**Just as I predicted Choco and Tray didn't take this lightly , they both glared at Ren . Ren pointed the directions to the place . Ram kissed Ren on the cheek , as planned then scattered out the way . **

**Choco and Tray joined jealous forces and agrued with Ren . Then they scuffed for hours until their bands rang . The fight . **

**We tipped the other team off about their fears , well Choco and Tray's fears . **

**Unfortunatly , Ren's team won , but Ren and his team mates fought staright after . Tray couldn't continue the fight because his fear got to him first : Losing his sister . He hugged his sister and said they'll spend more time together . I smartly blocked all of team Rens thoughts off from Anna . It was too easy ! **

**Ram's heart was warmed by that . **

**After that Choco talked to Tamao Tamamura the shy pink haired girl with a crush on Yoh . Choco brought her to a private place and asked her out . She shyly nodded a yes , then ran back into her hut and screamed of happiness . **

**Ren , as excepted had no affect . I done my little sisters a favour and telepathically control Ren to work out with his top off . Both my love struck sisters drawled in the site of him .**

**"Thank you!" They both yelled . **

**Our job was done , but I knew in time I would have as little freedom as possible . so it was good I could do this now ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tatsumi's POV **

**The day were getting closer and closer , it is only a matter of time before- before . **

**Everything is revealed and the true tourament will begin . **

**M**e and my sisters trainned for days on end . Our power increasing , day by day .

Yoh'S POV

Anna hasn't been the same . She's only been telling me to train harder . That's it .

My team have been too busy working on individual trainning then doing it toghether .

I've been a bit shaky since my dream , but alright .

Another trainning session , but something didn't seem right .

I went to sleep .

Ram's POV

I had too see him , before all this happens . But I'm too scared to tell him how I feel . I just seated on a corrosponding wall next to the Gym , where he was working out lifting weights .

He never realised , I watched him from the wall , walk home . Talking to Bason .

"I love you" I whispered to myself . "I don't know why . Or how , but I do"


End file.
